


If We Say it's Okay, It's Okay

by Asupergirl09, WuvWinchesterHugs



Series: Okay [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidental Exhibitionism, Castiel Finds Out, Cock Warming, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 12:26:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13411236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asupergirl09/pseuds/Asupergirl09, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WuvWinchesterHugs/pseuds/WuvWinchesterHugs
Summary: "This is ours, Sam. Not even dad could take this away from us. I can handle Cass too."





	If We Say it's Okay, It's Okay

Sam and Dean are settled in on the bed when Cass appears suddenly, and Dean realizes he forgot Cass doesn't know about this, and upon seeing the same look of panic on Sam's face as before, and feeling him try to pull off, Dean just does what he did before, holds Sam's neck and rubs it soothingly, "Just relax. I'll handle this.." 

Sam tries, but he still makes noises of discomfort; he just can't shake off Cass staring at him. Dean holds Sam's face in his hands, "Look at me Sam." Sam doesn't at first, still embarrassed, but Dean insists, "Look at me. I'm right here." Sam finally looks up at Dean, "This is ours, Sam. Not even dad could take this away from us. I can handle Cass too." Finally, Sam nods, and upon Dean releasing his head, he rests his head on Dean's abdomen, closing his eyes. 

Dean then turns to Cass, "What do you want, Cass?" Cass looks at Dean confused, "Why are you doing that?" Dean just gives him a brief explanation on how it started when they were kids, and it's just been normal for them ever since. Cass looks at him strangely and says, "Dean, it's not natural. It would be better for everyone if you would stop this." Dean gives a short laugh at that, "I'll tell you the same thing I told Sam. This is ours. We both love it and if we wouldn't give it up for our dad, we are most definitely not giving it up for you. If we say it's okay, then it's okay." "But Dean-" "No, Cass! I will never take away something Sammy needs. Look at how relaxed he is. This calms him in a way I've never seen him as much as this does." A closer look shows Sam completely relaxed, dozing off, throat pulsing from holding Dean's cock in his mouth, and if Cass listened closely, he could actually hear small sucking noises, like Sam was sucking a bottle in his semi conscious state. Cass is in awe. 

Dean strokes Sam's hair affectionately, rubbing his neck, talking in a soothing voice, “That's so good, baby boy. Feels so amazing wrapped up in your mouth. Doing such a good job keeping me safe." Cass, upon seeing he's been forgotten about, decides to take his leave, but not before he sees Dean's cock slip only slightly, but it's enough to where Sam is whimpering, and Dean just keeps talking in his soothing voice, fingers through his hair, “Shh, Sam. It's alright. I'm right here. Not going anywhere.”, all while slowly pushing it back in. Cass then leaves, baffled by how much closer the boys were than even they the angels knew.


End file.
